The subject matter herein relates generally to power terminal connectors for connector systems.
Power terminal connectors are used in different types of connector systems. One application is an automotive application, such as for connectors of a battery of a vehicle. For example, battery module to module connections and battery positive and negative connections may be provided by a connector system. In some applications, spacing around the battery, such as above the battery, in front of the battery, to one side or the other of the battery, may be limited. There may not be room for a power terminal connector to extend into such space, or there may not be room around the battery to get a tool for connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery. Additionally, connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery may be time consuming or require special, expensive tools.
In some applications, two batteries need to be connected together in series or in parallel and a power terminal connector is needed to connect the power terminal of one battery to the power terminal of another battery. Problems arise in connecting one battery to another battery. For example, the spacing between the batteries may vary from application to application. The position tolerance has a wide range between any adjacent two batteries. Additionally, vibration may cause the batteries to move relative to one another. There is a need for a flexible connection in such applications. Some battery to battery connections use a flexible connection, however the flexible connection is connected using bolt and nut connectors which have over-torque, under-torque, cross-thread and spacing problems. Connecting such flexible connections is labor intensive and time consuming.
Some known connections, such as the electrical terminal of U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,020 to Zhao, may be easily terminated to the terminal of the batteries, however such electrical terminals have problems. The electrical terminal uses a single thickness terminal body. When such electrical connectors are required to carry a high current, such as more than 80 Amps, the thickness of the terminal body must be increased, making the electrical connector too inflexible for the application. The electrical connector is unsuitable for carrying high current.
A need remains for a flexible power terminal connector that may be connected between power terminals in an efficient manner. A need remains for a power terminal connector that does not sacrifice current carrying, robustness, and/or package ability for flexibility, and vice versa.